


Five Times Ziva Didn't (Literally) Fuck Tony

by Hagar



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Things, Depression, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ziva Didn't (Literally) Fuck Tony

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Advisory:** contains non-explicitly-described sexual fantasies, including what that amounts to rape fantasies. Also, chronic depression.
> 
> I blame this week's ep. This? Is what Tony looked like through it.

[1]

They could've fucked each other in the first year they knew each other. It wouldn't have meant anything then other than a good night and a risk to not take with Gibbs. They could've gotten it out of their system, like, and never be _that_ tempted, never need to do it again.

 

 

[2]

Ziva could've fucked Jeanne out of his system. The option seems so natural, once it occurs to him, that he isn't quite sure why Ziva hadn't done it. He'd have tried to argue, he knows, would've been upset, right up until the second Ziva's hands and mouth were on him and meaning business, meaning pleasure, whatever. Thing is, he would've let her fuck his brains out; he's pretty damn sure he would've begged for it, once she'd actually touched him; and after he'd be forced to relegate Jeanne to the rank and file of women he'd wooed and failed. It would've been a cruel sort of a pity fuck, very Ziva, and – excellent as the sex was guaranteed to be – that should have kept him from ever succumbing to the need to come crawling back to her.

 

 

[3]

They could've fucked in the days between Jenny dying and Vance breaking them apart, just a quick stress relief thing after which they'd have both pretended it had never happened.

 

 

[4]

After Somalia. Before what came After Somalia, more accurately: it occurs to him that he could have had her then, if he tried, that she might've welcomed the warmth, craved all the worship he could offer her. There are rare moments when he thinks that he could have had her forever had he done that, but sickness always follows in the wake of that thought.

 

 

[5]

Any day, any hour, any moment or second since EJ stepped into that elevator and Tony turned around and could no longer pretend that the yawning emptiness under his skin was because of her. Sometimes it reminds him of dying with the plague, breathing and no air coming in, the way it feels to look at Ziva, talk to her, see the way she looks at him and think that she knows, that she understands what he's saying but –

Ziva doesn't want, she doesn't need him, and Tony knows it doesn't matter because she owns him anyhow.


End file.
